


No Union Binds

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Doriath, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel witnesses Melian’s reaction to Thingol’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Union Binds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to [Flash Fanwork Challenge #5](http://silmladylove.tumblr.com/post/124187035774/flash-fanwork-challenge-5-sleepthief-ft-phildel) for Tolkien Femslash Week. I suggest listening to the song before/as you read the fic.

A moment’s work, a stabbing upward thrust to lifeblood spilling, changes everything. I have seen this before, on the shores of the sea, long ago, when the blood ran hot in my veins, when I called out to my enemy with fury in my voice.

I have seen it now again, how he lies cold and lifeless, the majestic king, my dear kinsman, your dearly beloved husband. Your glance at me is as of ice, as of dark shadows.

We never measured hearts by firsts and seconds, we only loved, passing like ships through the sky, to meet, to commune for a while, and then to depart from each other. This I knew, and loved you no less because of it. He held your hand in utter silence for unnumbered years, wooed and won you as saplings grew to trees. Our love was of a later date, of softer hues, and my heart has always been open, knowing that no one person could ever fill it completely.

And yet, when one love goes from a heart that loves more than one, the heartbreak is no less acute and painful. You look at me and grief is in your eyes, so profound and deep, so all consuming and devastating, that I can hardly bear it. You have lost so much - a daughter to a fate stranger than the Halls of Mandos, now a husband to a cruel and bitter fate, and all is unravelling for you, all the works of your hands.

The stars have aligned themselves against us, the more superstitious ones among your people would say, and cry out to Varda for succour and help. The eyes of Elbereth upon us avail not in this time.

The silence in you burns through me, silence where you have always been a sweet hum in my thoughts. Silence where your Girdle has protected us, where your leadership has saved us, where your wisdom has guided us. Your thoughts are veiled to me now, and only your eyes speak.

Your eyes are wells of loneliness and pain, grief untold, tearing you apart. The ruin of you falls, vanishes, and I spring forward, desperate to hold you here, to keep you.

You abandon us. You abandon me, and I crumple to the ground at the place where you have vanished, beside the body of the one you called husband, and all around me shivers and shakes as though Menegroth itself were trembling at the loss of you, as though the entire realm of Doriath has no protection, no light, no strength. 

Everything you left will fall apart. Everything you left is dust and cloud.


End file.
